Not A Fairy Tale
by recchinon
Summary: kumpulan drable. Hmm... random genre & length.
1. An Unspoken Love

Halo, ini akan jadi kumpulan drable~ No plot. Tiap drable mungkin ga berkaitan satu sama lain, tapi mungkin jg berkaitan... *uhuks*

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Standard Applied.

.

.

**Prompt:** Admiration

**Tittle:** An unspoken love

**Genre:** School life, romance

.

.

Hinata mencintainya.

Sebagai seorang gadis yang tidak terbiasa menyuarakan perasaan, Hinata Hyuga hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan. Gadis yang hanya berteman dengan buku hariannya itu, tidak akan pernah bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. Di kelas, di koridor, di halaman sekolah, ia hanya akan menunduk setiap kali ia berpapasan dengannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah perasaan ini merupakan cinta atau hanya sekadar kekaguman, yang jelas, setiap kali ia melihat senyumannya, ada rasa hangat yang mengisi rongga dadanya. Senyuman itu... Meskipun Hinata tahu bahwa senyuman itu tidaklah ditujukan padanya.

Hinata tidak pandai bergaul. Ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya di bangkunya, menulisi lembar-lembar buku hariannya dengan kata-kata yang tidak pernah bisa terucap langsung dari bibirnya. Hinata tidak pandai berteman. Beberapa kali teman sekelasnya menghampiri untuk memulai percakapan dengannya namun pada akhirnya mereka akan menyerah karena Hinata hanya akan menunduk tanpa mau bicara sedikit pun. Ya, tidak apa-apa, Hinata tidak butuh teman. Ia hanya membutuhkan buku hariannya. Dan senyuman dari orang yang disukainya...

Mungkin ini memang benar-benar cinta. Hanya saja Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya. Ada banyak alasan yang membuat Hinata harus merasa puas hanya dengan memandanginya dari jauh. Belakangan ini ia merasa bahwa orang yang ia sukai itu tidak lagi sendirian. Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ada banyak hal yang membuat Hinata merasa bahwa duanya kini telah berpacaran. Cara mereka saling bertukar pandang... Mungkin teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lainnya tidak menyadarinya namun Sakura selalu mengawasinya karena itu ia tahu, ada yang berbeda diantara keduanya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu akan tersenyum lembut pada pemuda berambut pirang itu saat ia merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi ia salah, Hinata melihatnya, karena ia selalu memperhatikan orang yang ia sukai, meskipun hanya dari kejauhan. Hinata menyadari bahwa tatapan mata berwarna biru langit itu akan berubah menjadi lebih lembut saat bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau itu. Hinata tidak tahu apa alasan keduanya menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, tapi ia tahu, Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Haruno memiliki hubungan khusus.

Hinata membencinya.

Ia ingin menjadi dirinya. Ia ingin menjadi orang yang bisa berdiri di sebelah orang yang ia cintai, tertawa bersamanya, bergandengan tangan bersamanya. Hinata mencintainya. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah kekaguman, Hinata mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri namun ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ia menuliskan semuanya di dalam buku hariannya. Namun siang itu ia melakukan kesalahan.

Sampul buku itu berwarna biru muda, ukurannya tidak terlalu besar. Naruto menemukan buku itu di koridor di lantai dua, tidak jauh dari ruang kelasnya. Buku itu tergeletak begitu saja di koridor yang kosong siang itu. Tanpa memiliki perasaan apa-apa, Naruto memungut buku itu dan membuka halaman pertama untuk mencaritahu nama pemiliknya.

Sebuah nama yang tertulis di lembar pertama buku itu mengejutkannya. Ia pun melanjutkan membaca halaman demi halaman. Nafasnya terhenti di tenggorokannya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemilik buku ini akan menulis sesuatu seperti ini tentangnya. Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan membalik halaman selanjutnya ketika pemilik buku itu muncul dan merebut buku itu dari tangannya.

Wajah Hinata berwarna merah dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Kau membacanya?"

Naruto hampir tidak pernah mendengar Hinata bicara sebelumnya, dan ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Hinata bisa menggunakan nada seperti itu saat bicara dengannya. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya jadi ia hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Melihat ini, wajah Hinata berubah semakin merah. Dari seluruh orang yang ada di sekolah, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto Uzumakilah yang harus menemukan bukunya.

Sekarang ia sudah tahu semuanya.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Hinata memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah berniat menyakiti siapa pun saat ia pertama kali berkencan dengan Sakura. Ia menyukai Sakura, dan Sakura juga menyukai dirinya, ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa akan ada seseorang yang terluka karena itu. Ia menepuk pundak Hinata dengan lembut, mengejutkan gadis berambut panjang itu dan memaksanya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku," Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum, "aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu, tapi aku menyukai Sakura dan aku serius padanya. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang menyakitinya, jadi..."

"Ah, Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Hinata dan Naruto terlonjak melihat Sakura yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sana dan menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Sakura mengikat rambutnya dan telah berganti baju dengan seragam olahraga. Sepertinya ia sudah bersiap untuk mengikuti kegiatan klubnya. Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Sakura yang mendadak.

"Aku mengembalikan buku Hyuga," Naruto mencoba tersenyum seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, "aku menemukannya tadi."

Sakura mengangguk seolah mengerti. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum sebelum berbalik pergi, "aku harus buru-buru ke ruang klub, sampai jumpa nanti, Naruto, Hyuga-san!"

Setelah memastikan Sakura telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata. Suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti mereka. Naruto belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika Hinata menepis tangan Naruto yang masih berada di pundaknya dengan kasar. Dengan marah gadis yang selama ini selalu terlihat lemah lembut itu menatap Naruto seolah-olah hendak mencekik teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kalau Haruno-san sampai tahu, kubunuh kau."

Lalu gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terkejut dengan sikap Hinata yang berbeda seratus delapanpuluh derajat dari apa yang dikiranya selama ini.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia teringat sebaris kalimat yang tertulis di dalam buku harian Hinata...

_"Aku iri pada Naruto Uzumaki, karena aku..._

_...juga mencintai Sakura."  
_

_.  
_

.

Note:

chapter ini terinspirasi manga yg pernah aku baca tp lupa judulnya apa


	2. Love Hurts

**Prompt:** Broken

**Tittle:** Love Hurts

**Genre:** drama, romance

.

.

Udara di ruangan itu terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Kamar apartemen yang berukuran sempit itu terasa semakin penuh dengan adanya tiga orang dewasa di dalam kamar itu. Ketiganya terduduk di lantai, dibatasi meja pendek sebagai penghalang. Ketiganya masih belum mengatakan apa-apa.

Wanita itu berambut gelap dan berkulit pucat. Kulitnya sangat pucat sehingga sulit baginya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya saat itu. Ia menunduk, tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tahu, saat ini pun wanita di hadapannya itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam matanya yang berwarna hijau botol.

Pakaian yang dikenakan wanita berambut panjang itu berantakan dan kusut begitu juga dengan rambut panjangnya yang berkilau. Sakura mendengus sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita yang jelas-jelas menghindari tatapannya itu.

Di sebelah wanita itu seorang pria muda juga nampak salah tingkah. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan ia pun menghindari tatapan mata wanita dihadapannya itu. Matanya menatap salah satu sudut meja di hadapannya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek, yang tadi disambarnya buru-buru. Rambut pirangnya tampak lebih berantakan dari biasanya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

Wanita berambut panjang itu terkejut. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hyuga Hinata..."

Sakura menghela napas, "apa kau menyukai Naruto?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih kan?"

Ia mengangguk, "Naruto-senpai sering bercerita tentangmu."

Bibir Sakura membentuk sebuah senyuman meskipun matanya tidak tersenyum sedikitpun, "oh ya? Pasti ia menjelek-jelekan aku."

"Ti-tidak sama sekali," Hinata buru-buru menjelaskan, "senpai bercerita bahwa anda selalu membantunya, juga bahwa andalah yang menanggung kebutuhan finansial senpai selama ini."

"Dan meskipun kau tahu dia sudah memiliki kekasih, kamu masih tidur dengannya?" Sakura terdengar tenang, namun itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata bergidik mendengarnya, "aku yakin ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kalian melakukannya di belakangku. Ya kan?"

Pertanyaan itu Sakura tujukan untuk kedua orang di hadapannya itu namun tidak satu pun dari keduanya yang berani menjawabnya. Sakura tidak butuh jawaban. Ia bisa melihatnya.

Sebenarnya ia tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Meskipun ia dan Naruto telah bersama selama tujuh tahun namun belakangan ini ia bisa merasakan bahwa perlahan-lahan jarak di antara mereka semakin lebar. Hal seperti ini tidak bisa ia hindari.

"Biar kuduga," Sakura kembali memecah keheningan, "kau terpesona padanya karena mimpi-mimpinya. Harus kuakui, laki-laki dengan mimpi sepertinya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Apa ia juga menulis lagu untukmu? Memainkan gitarnya dan menyanyikan lagu yang ia ciptakan untukmu, menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya padamu, dan kau pikir kau istimewa di matanya?"

Hinata tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah memerah. Ia tidak bisa berada di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi. Kata-kata dan tatapan Sakura yang ditujukan padanya terlalu menyakitinya. Terlebih lagi, semua yang ia katakan tentang dirinya adalah benar.

Ia berlari menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Naruto. Napasnya terengah-engah namun ia tidak peduli. Ia duduk di bangku taman dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi. Jatuh cinta pada pria yang telah memiliki kekasih... Ia tahu resikonya akan jadi seperti ini.

"Di sini kau rupanya."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Di hadapannya berdiri Naruto yang juga tampak terengah-engah pakaian yang dikenakannya tampak berantakan. Ia duduk di sebelah wanita itu bahkan sebelum Hinata mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian bersama Sakura, itu mengerikan... Aku segera pergi begitu kau meninggalkan kamar."

Hinata tertawa getir, "kalau kau saja ketakutan, bagaimana denganku?"

Naruto menghela napas, "aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Maaf tadi aku tidak membelamu."

"Sudahlah," gumam Hinata, "seharusnya tadi kau meminta maaf padanya..."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "nah, lupakan. Hubungan kami memang sudah tidak terselamatkan. Kami berpacaran sejak kelas dua SMA, sampai sekarang, namun aku rasa ia tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."

Hinata tersenyum, "ia selalu memberikanmu uang kan?"

"Justru itu," Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya, "ia selalu memberiku uang, ia telah lulus dari universitas ternama dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Aku hanyalah seorang pekerja paruh waktu yang masih berharap bahwa suatu waktu lagu yang kutulis akan jadi terkenal. Baginya, membiayaiku adalah sebuah kewajiban."

Hinata mendengarkan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar ini dari Naruto namun setiap kali ia hanya akan diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa selain mimpiku. Sakura memandang rendah diriku. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tapi dari tatapan matanya, aku tahu..." Kata-kata Naruto terputus saat ia merasakan Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Untuk beberapa detik Naruto terdiam sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya, "hey, apa yang tadi kau katakan itu benar? Kau menyukaiku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau mau berpacaran denganku mulai sekarang?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto, "kau yakin?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "setelah kejadian tadi apa kau pikir Sakura akan memaafkanku?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pria muda itu tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, "baiklah ayo kembali ke kamarku, seharusnya Sakura telah pergi dari tadi."

Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Naruto sambil balas tersenyum.

Ia telah lama menyukai Naruto. Tujuh tahun, ah tidak, mungkin lebih dari itu. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Naruto di upacara masuk SMA, saat itu pula ia telah jatuh cinta. Namun saat itu pun Naruto telah berkencan dengan Sakura. Sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Naruto akan memilih dirinya...

Saat mereka kembali ke kamar Naruto, keduanya terdiam sejenak.

Sakura sudah tidak ada di kamar itu namun kondisi kamar itu sudah berubah total. Semua barang di kamar itu telah dihancurkan. Buku-buku yang berisi lagu yang selama ini Naruto tulis lembar demi lembarnya berhamburan di lantai. Pecahan asbak berserakan di lantai. Namun ada satu benda yang menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Senpai, lihat itu..."

Di atas tempat tidur tergeletak gitar akustik milik Naruto, tampak tidak rusak sedikit pun. Di sela-sela senarnya terselip beberapa lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen.

Namun Naruto tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Matanya tertuju ke atas meja pendek di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja itu dan mengambil kunci yang tergeletak di atas meja itu.

"Senpai?" Panggil Hinata lagi, kali ini ia menunjukan gitar yang diambilnya dari atas tempat tidur itu, "uang ini, ditinggalkan Sakura-san..."

Naruto hanya menatap gitar itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Hinata menghela napas.

Ia mengerti.

Ia selalu mendengarkan Naruto selama ini, karena itu ia mengerti.

"Senpai, sebaiknya kau mengejar Sakura-san sekarang."

Naruto menatap Hinata dan menghela napas sebelum menggeleng, "sudah terlambat... Kami sudah..."

"Kau tahu," potong Hinata, "kalau aku berada di posisi Sakura-san, benda yang pertama kali akan kuhancurkan adalah gitar ini. Gitar ini adalah benda yang paling berharga untukmu, Sakura-san tahu itu. Dan kau..." Hinata menunjuk ke arah kunci di tangan Naruto, "yang pertama kali kau lihat di tengah kekacauan ini bukanlah gitar kesayanganmu atau uang yang terselip di sini, yang kau lihat hanyalah kunci kamar ini yang sebelumnya kau berikan pada Sakura-san, yang ia kembalikan..."

Naruto menatap kunci di tangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Kunci itu telah dipegang Sakura sejak awal ia pindah ke apartemen itu.

"Kurasa, Sakura-san benar-benar mencintai Senpai. Ia membiayai Senpai, memang karena ia mencintai Senpai..."

Tentu saja sebenarnya Naruto mengetahui hal itu. Sakura tidak pernah memandang rendah mimpinya. Mungkin, ia sendirilah yang merasa ketakutan, kalau suatu saat nanti Sakura akan merasa lelah menyokongnya dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

Ia tahu itu.

"Senpai, sekarang belum terlambat bagi Senpai untuk mengejar Sakura-san."

Hinata berkata pada udara di hadapannya. Naruto telah berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu masih dengan menggenggam kunci itu di tangannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Hinata tahu kemana Naruto pergi.

Ia menghela napas.

"Paling tidak dengarkan aku sampai selesai..."

Sejak awal ia sudah tahu. Sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Cintanya tidak pernah terbalas.

.

*author's note*

Lagi2 terinspirasi dari manga -w-)


	3. Bitter Marriage

Prompt: Home

Tittle: Bitter Marriage

Note: Prequel dari serial Bittersweet Marriage :)

"Cukup! Aku berangkat sekarang!"

Pagi itu saat Naruto meninggalkan rumah, dadanya terasa sesak karena penuh dengan amarah. Pagi ini lagi-lagi ia awali dengan pertengkaran tidak berarti dengan istrinya. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini, ia mulai merasa jenuh dan lelah.

Pernikahan mereka ini bukanlah apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat ia melamar Sakura saat itu dan apa yang Sakura pikirkan saat akhirnya menyetujui lamarannya itu karena sesungguhnya mereka tidak saling mencintai sama sekali. Pernikahan yang seperti ini... Apa baik kalau harus diteruskan?

Setiap pagi, Naruto selalu mengawali harinya dengan pertengkaran di meja makan dengan istrinya. Ia hampir tidak pernah memulai pertengkaran, karena ia memang tidak menginginkannya, tapi sebaliknya, sepertinya Sakura selalu saja berpikir bahwa semua yang Naruto perbuat adalah salah. Ia selalu saja mendapatkan alasan untuk mencerca suami yang sudah beberapa bulan dinikahinya itu. Naruto termasuk orang yang sabar namun bahkan ia pun memiliki batas kesabaran.

Pagi ini pertengkaran mereka diawali dengan hal sepele, Naruto menemukan tumpukan baju yang belum disetrika, termasuk di antaranya adalah pakaian kerjanya. Sakura hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia bukan robot atau pun pembantu yang harus bekerja dua puluh empat jam namun Naruto menegaskan bahwa ini adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Tentu saja, pertengkaran ini berlanjut dengan lontaran-lontaran kata-kata yang menyakitkan dari keduanya sampai Naruto memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja dengan keadaan marah.

"Uzumaki-sensei, berapa kali saya harus mengatakannya? Anda adalah seorang guru, panutan para siswa di sini... Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa datang ke sekolah dengan pakaian yang kusut seperti ini?"

"Maafkan saya..."

Naruto menunduk, ia merasa malu karena kepala sekolah sampai harus memanggilnya ke ruangannya hanya karena hal ini.

Pria yang berusia lebih tua dari Naruto itu menghela napas, "saya akan maklum kalau anda masih lajang, tapi bukankah anda sudah menikah? Ada istri yang seharusnya mengurus anda..."

"Ah, sebenarnya istri saya sedang mengandung... Kondisinya cukup lemah sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Saya pun harus merawatnya jadi ada banyak hal yang harus saya kerjakan di rumah."

Naruto merasa kesal. Ini adalah hal yang memalukan baginya. Selama ini ia dikenal sebagai guru yang berprestasi namun hal seperti ini mencoreng reputasinya. Semua ini karena gadis yang dinikahinya menolak melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri.

Ia tahu bahwa Sakura membencinya. Ia tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang sebenarnya Sakura cintai. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura bersedia membayar berapa pun untuk bisa mengakhiri pernikahan mereka.

Mungkin itu yang seharusnya mereka lakukan, bercerai. Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu memaksakan hal yang mereka tahu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Di perjalanan pulang sore itu, Naruto kembali mempertimbangkannya, mungkin mereka harus bercerai sesudah bayi itu lahir. Ia tentu saja akan membiayai anak itu namun mereka tidak perlu hidup bersama.

Ia akan mengirimkan uang setiap bulan untuk bayinya. Ia juga akan menemui anaknya dengan rutin. Ia akan datang ke perayaan ulang tahun anaknya atau acara pertemuan orang tua dan guru di sekolah anaknya, kalau Sakura mengijinkan tentu saja...

Hanya membayangkannya saja dada Naruto terasa sesak. Tidak, ia tidak ingin seperti itu. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin bercerai. Seberapa kesalnya pun ia pada Sakura...

Naruto menghentikan langkah di depan pintu apartemennya.

Kali ini pun, ia pulang. Ia berangkat dalam kondisi marah namun pada akhirnya ia tetap kembali ke tempat ini. Ke rumah mereka berdua.

Ia menghela napas. Mungkin mereka akan terus bertengkar setiap hari, saling menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain, namun pada akhirnya Sakura tidak pernah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dan Naruto selalu pulang kembali.

Mereka hanya butuh waktu.

"Aku pulang!"

"... ... ... ... Selamat datang."

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau update ficku yang lainnya berikutnya akan lama karena aku harus mengerjakan tesisku. :( kalau kalian bantu dengan doa biar tesisku lancar dan profesorku tidak mempersulit proses pengerjaannya, mungkin bisa lebih cepat selesai. Wish me luck!


End file.
